Life Must Go On
by ITSMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE
Summary: I start walking to my room. When I open the door I see him standing there with a cold expression on his face, which only changes when speaks. "Hello, Karin." He says with a small smerk THERE WILL BE KARIN-TOSHIRO AND ICHIGO-RUKIA
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my new my new story. I don't know how long it's going to be but this should be fun so…. ENJOY! **

**-blablabla-**

I sense his spiritual pressure. What is he doing here? Did the war end? I keep walking. I haven't seen him in 3 years, I wonder if he has changed. Maybe he finally got taller.

As I enter my home I hear my dad yelling at Ichigo again.

"I'm home!" I yell to no one in particular.

"Masaki, our lovely daughter Karin is home." My insane father yells as he runs to the large picture of mom on the wall. Then feel it. His spiritual pressure is upstairs. Ichigo feels it to because go to his room to see who it is. I feel all of them. It's Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika, but then there's him. Toshiro Hitsugaya my old friend.

I start walking to my room. When I open the door I see him standing there with a cold expression on his face, which only changes when speaks.

"Hello, Karin." He says with a small smerk

**-blablabla-**

**So hope you enjoyed. There will probably be another chapter within the next 3 or 4 days. Please review and see you soon my lovelies. ;]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the new chapter have funnn!**

**-blablabla-**

"_Hello, Karin." He says with a smerk_

"Hi, Toshiro" I say walking to see what he's looking at. It's one of the photo booth picture strips, with me, Yuzu, and Ururu. We're making strange and funny faces. He smiles looking down to me.

"I remember when you had short hair." He said touching my now long hair up in a messy pony tail.

"Yeah, Yuzu didn't want me to cut it."

"I like it like this." He said messing with the ends of it, then went and sat on my bed.

"I think you have grown Toshiro." I say sitting next to him on the bed, then dropping backwards on the bed.

"Oh really", he leaned against the wall, "then you can't really call me shorty anymore can you."

"I guess not. I have to go take a shower practice today was hard. You should go join the others before Ichigo thinks something is up." I say getting up and opening the window so he can go.

"Okay I'll see ya later." He said getting up and stepping out the window.

"Bye." I say then shut the window and go to take a shower.

**-blablabla-**

_Toshiro POV_

"Okay now that Toshiro is here we can start with why you guys are here." Ichigo says as I step into the room through his window.

"Well, We were all sent here too find a spiritual pressure that has been attracting hollows." I say looking to Ichigo.

"Whose is it?" Ichigo says

"It's your sister, Karin."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the new update. Enjoy ;)**

**-blablabla-**

"_It's your sister, Karin."_

"It CAN'T be Karin. I've never even sensed her spiritual pressure." Ichigo said confused

"No one else can sense it." Rangiku responded to Ichigo

"What do you mean no one else." Ichigo said growing more concerned.

"I can sense her spiritual pressure." Toshiro said leaning on the wall

"WHY THE HELL CAN HE SENSE HER SPRITUAL PRESSURE!" Ichigo said growing madder by the minute

"We don't know yet Ichigo." Renji said reaching and touching Ichigo's shoulder to try and detract him from his anger toward Toshiro.

While Renji and the others were trying to calm Ichigo down, Toshiro noticed Karin standing on the other side of the wall listening. She seemed confused by what was going on with her. Toshiro than started to walk out the door.

"Where are you going, Captain." Rangiku asked noticing her captain leaving the room.

"Someone has to tell Karin." He replied then left the room.

**-blablabla-**

"Wait Toshiro, you think I should become a soul reaper like you and Ichigo so I can learn to control my power? But wouldn't I have to die to do that." Karin asked. Toshiro had just told her about her spiritual pressure and why there had been more hollows drawn to her.

"Well, Udahada has a way to make you a soul reaper without you having to die, but it is very risky so I will train you. And when he thinks you can handle the transformation you will go through with his process." Toshiro explained to Karin

"Well when will we begin my training."

**-blablabla**

**So hope you guys liked it I'm going to make them longer it's just hard to do at the beginning of stories. Please review and the next chapter should up within the next 3 or so days. Bye Bye my lovelies **


End file.
